


By your side i feel beutiful

by FandomsHaveBothDestroyedAndFixedMyLife14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Catra is a bitch, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, Minor Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Original Character(s), Other, Please Kill Me, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least in this chapter, i cri evry tiem, mostly - Freeform, not really - Freeform, please be nice to me, scorpia is too good for this world, you are an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveBothDestroyedAndFixedMyLife14/pseuds/FandomsHaveBothDestroyedAndFixedMyLife14
Summary: Well, this day wasn't what you thought it would beYou were "gifted" with the mission of giving material resources to the principal Horde Base Camp, and you weren't exactly thrilled by the idea. Ever since the departure of one of the force captain's, you have been hearing stories about the principal base camp, and how the new force capitan wasn't really the "sweetest", not that you are not used to it, but it would be nice to be treated at least with a smile and not someone screaming at your face for once. That is what you wished forBut, you never expected seeing one of the most powerful princesses of power sitting in one of the room taking with force capitain Scorpia. And you least at all expected to join the conversation, or to discover two of the persons with the shiniest smiles you've ever seen, and one of the weirdest laughter you ever heard.
Relationships: Entrapta (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	By your side i feel beutiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in ao3, so please be nice. I acept constructive critisim too. I made this because i found they aren't many Entrapta x Reader Fancfics, and i want to change that. This one start between chapter 10 and 11 from season 1, so if you haven't seen it, i suggest you do. This one can be for Male, Female or Non-binary readers.
> 
> Enjoy!

You really didn't want to do this

Not only were you going to deliver materials for one of the most important Horde Bases in all of Etheria, but you were going to do it ALONE, and you didn't know any person at all in that place. You only knew you needed to deliver "important" material to force Capitan Catra, and then when you were leaving, the other cadets were "servicial enough" to drag you to a room, and pay their condolences to you, saying that "you will be remembered", so yeah, not frightening at all!

You arrived at midday, you guessed the conductor must have seen your "tired of existence" face, and pity you saying he would help you carry the other boxes out of the truck and into the building, but at soon as he would finish, the rest was on you. You thanked him, and began to set up the cargo at the entrance. When he was finished, he went to his car, and parted while you waved him goodbye.

Ok, at least that wasn't that bad.

"Now comes the heavy part", you thought to yourself, turning around and looking up at the pile of boxes at the entrance, then looking around only for no one to be seen... "Shit"

Even though your force Capitan instructed you specifically to deliver the cargo to force Captain Catra, your Capitan never said were you needed to deliver the boxes specifically, didn't even say were force Capitan Catra would be at the time!

"Whelp, since my Captain never told me were Force Captain Catra would be, that means i've to search for myself, possibly exploring this enormoooous establishment!, and not doing my duties for today since i'm going to be sooooo busy searching for this force Captain! Ooohh man! What a bother!" you said to yourself, a sly smirk forming in your face, "Well, off i go!", you finished, opening one of the doors to one of the corridors while looking back at the pile of boxes.

The corridors were really tall, green, and big, with neon lights, a lot of cables and vent pipes. And also, they were exceptionally large. You weren't lying when you said that you'll search for Force Captain Catra, you will, but right now you were searching for a more quiet place, where you could use your sketchbook. But every room you searched was full of Horde Cadets and Horde Soldiers. You could've also ask for help but right now there were too many people, and you weren't really good at introducing yourself and asking for help, so you decided to move on.

You were passing one of the many corridors, when you suddenly heard a laugh. It was weird. It wasn't per say a "beautiful" laugh, it was more maniacal than anything, but it kind of make you smile. Who would laugh like that? You didn't know, but now you were kind of curious, so without thinking you entered the room.

There was 2 people in the room, well now 3, because you entered, duh

One was what you thought could be Force Captain Scorpia, you thought so, because she had tweezers instead of hands, and a stinger, and you were told that she would be accompanying Force Captain Catra. So the second person in the room was Force Captain Catra? Yes...?No...?, You didn't know

She had really long purple hair, and greasy clothes, wait, was she a mechanic?, Nah, usually Horde mecanics looked different, she had a completely different style in comparison to the hole camp, but Scorpia did too, so maybe she was Force Captain Catra after all?

They stopped chatting when you entered the room, and turned around looking at you with curious faces, and then you suddenly remember that you actually entered the room, and that you needed to say something, because this was reaaally awkward

"uh...Hi" You said nervously, making the awkward situation a little bit more awkward

"Hi!" Said Scorpia with a smile on her face. You stood there kind of weirded out by her response, she was a Force Captain, right?, but at soon as you thought that, she realised her position. "Oh Yeah, Sorry", she cough preparing herself to speak, " Good day Cadet, is there a reason you entered this room in particular?"  
-"Uuuuhhhh..., yeah, there are some boxes with materials that i was supposed to deliver to Force Captain Catra?"  
-"Oh! The boxes!, i forgot!" she exclaimed, "You can leave them there, other cadets will bring them to the Storage rooms, i'll make sure of that, good job cadet!"  
"Thank god", you thought to yourself, exhaling a little, not only a Force Captain told you that you did a good job, but now you wouldn't need to move all the boxes by yourself.

You then rapidly assumed your position of cadet, saluting both of the people in the room, "Thank you, Force Captain Scorpia, and Force Captain Catra, i'm really grateful for your help!"

There was silence in the room, while the two of them looked at each other, and then at you

And then, laughter

Well shit

"Ooh, man" said Scorpia, one of her tweezers holding her stomach, while tears were running down her eyes, "Catra is going to love this!", she paused, "Ok, maybe not, but don't worry, i won't tell your name"

"Ok...?, but she isn't Force Captain Catra", you asked pointing at at the girl, who seemed to be fixing a robot.  
-"No, Catra is not here, she's Entrapta, one of the princesses of power"  
-"huh..." "Huh!?..., what!?" you asked, suddenly realizing the situation before your eyes.

They took pity on you, and decided to tell you what happened, then it kind of make sense all the changes in the place. The force captain who escaped was Adora, one of the strongest Horde Soldiers, and the favorite of Shadow Weaver. And after she escaped, people discovered she was fighting with the rebellion. You honestly understanded her a little. You didn't like working for the Horde, they gave you food and shelter, but you would do anything to live in a place where the war between the Horde and the Rebellion didn't matter. And you could live peacefully without following the rules of nobody except you. But without the Horde? You would have nowhere left to stay. You found it a little dumb that she joined the rebellion, when she could have gone everywhere else, but to each their own.

"So you work with robots?" You timidly asked Entrapta, looking at the robot she was working with. She smiled at you with sparks in her eyes, "Yes, i do! they are fantastic! you sometimes think you have seen everything about them, but then you discover there is EVEN more! I'll never get tired of this!"  
"And what is the name of this one? If-If it has a name of course, i don't really know if people name their robots or not" you said weirdly nervous, why were you nervous?  
"Yes!, she's Emily, is awesome right!? Actually, she should introduce herself! Emily, introduce yourself!" Entrapta said, and then the robot walked slowly towards you, lifting one of her robotic legs, and putting her in your hands, making it vibrate to simulate shaking hands, you found it very amusing, and decided to introduce yourself to the robot, "Is a pleasure to meet you Emily, you have a beautiful name, my name is (y/n)".

You heard the robot make some weird sound and then go away quickly to Entrapta. "Great, good, not only i cannot introduce myself to people, even with robots i can't introduce myself correctly" you thought to yourself, but before you could finish that thought, Entrapta loudly said "She says that it's a pleasure to met you too! And says that your name is pretty common!". Ok, first off all, the robot wasn't actually scared or weirded out by you so that is great, and second of all, ouch, you know the robot is right, but still, ouch.

"Thanks!, i think?" you replied not really knowing what to say.

There was a bit of silence for a minute, and the you talked again, "Can- can i stay here for a bit?, if you- guys don't mind of course, i don't really want to finish my work right now"

Scorpia smiled then, "of course", but then she paused and said,"but you will get in trouble if you do right?, i mean, your Captain told you to do this job, and i would have to report this to your captain".

-"Please don't, Isn't there any other way?"  
-"Nope"

You frowned, why would she need the report this to your Captain?, it wasn't even that important! They are just boxes, and they are in the entrance, so tecnically they were already delivered. She herself said to leave them there! What would you do while you waited her to call other cadets to help you?, Wait?, No way! Then a thought passed your mind, as you smirked.

-"Wait, isn't Entrapta a prisoner?"  
-"Yes?"  
-"So, wouldn't it be safer if there are 2 Hordian soldiers watching her instead of one?"  
-"I mean yes but-"  
-"And i don't know if Catra specifically told you to keep this a secret, but you already told me why Entrapta was here. Believe me, i wouldn't tell a soul that you are working with Entrapta here, but do you know my Captain?, she would ask immediately the reason of my delay, and she is veeeryyy stubborn, believe me"  
-"so?" Scorpia asked frowning, perhaps realising what was going on.  
-"She's also usually really good at mishearing facts, if she hears that two Force Captains are helping a princess, maybe rumors would ensure, and it would create a misunderstanding"  
-"I'm a princess too, you know?"  
-"Oh...sorry"  
-"Nah, is ok, i don't think i fit in with other princess anyway..., you can continue"  
-So..., if you don't tell my Force Captain that i was here instead of doing my job, i won't tell a soul, about any plans that you guys are doing, and i'll disappear before Catra comes back"  
-"Ok!"  
-"Seriously i won't t-, wait? really!?, you won't tell? My threat really worked?"  
-"I mean, i wasn't going to report you to your captain, anyways, but yeah, i guess it did?"  
-"Oh...,sorry...,again..., Force Captain Scorpia"  
-"Don't worry about it, and here, you can call me Scorpia" finished Scorpia

You decided to ask more about the life of Entrapta before being lefted by her friends, and Scorpia told you about her and Catra, and how they have a really "special connection", you laughed and speaked with them for hours. It was kind of weird, especially when Scorpia told one of her stories with Catra, and Entrapta laughed in a very strong manner.

There was that laughter again, she had indeed a really weird laughter, but instead of weirding you out, you found it really amusing, and you couldn't cover the smile you gave Entrapta, after she laugh. 

"You have a nice laugh", you said before realising what you said, but it was kind off to late

For your surprise Entrapta smiled at you and said, "Thanks!, some people sometimes told me my laughter scares people, but it's the first time someone has complemented it", "Well, it really is, nice-i mean-, it is nice- not- not scary-" you continued stuttering shyly, Why were you so shy?. "No, but really, is the first time i have laugh like that in like ages!" you said looking at Scorpia and Entrapta with a smile in your face. "It was kind of my first time too" said Scorpia rubbing the back of her head, "mine too!" said Entrapta.

"Next time we really need to invite Catra" announced Scorpia, but when she saw your face, she reassured you, "don't worry, i don't really think Catra will treat you badly, she's sweet, but she don't usually show it, i think that if we tell her that you won't tell anything, she would want to be friends with you!"

You very grateful by her words, you think she is wrong, but you were grateful nevertheless. Then you hesitated

"You guys really want to be my friends?"

"Of course!" said Scorpia, pulling you in a surprise bear hug, man, you really needed one of those

When she putted you in the ground again, Entrapta got close and started inspecting you from head to toe, "Well if Emily liked you, then i think i will like you too!". She took a measure tape out of nowhere, and started to measure your height with her hair, "let's see..., you are a bit small than other soldiers, but you seem really strong too" She then proceeded to (not so gently) open your mouth, examining your teeth, "Ohh, really strong jaw!, you seem to eat a lot too!, you have a lot of teeths, a little more than normal at least"

You were a little bit embarrassed by the way she treated you, you really didn't like when people pointed out your defects, even if they did it regularly, but it didn't bother you so much, so you let her finish. Or so you thought, because when she noticed your fingers with ink, she immediately asked why.

"I usually draw and write a little in my sketchbook at my free time, is not really inter-"  
"You do!? Wow!, can i see you sketchbook!?", she interrupted you, basically throwing herself at you. You blushed. Why would she want to see your sketchbook? It wasn't even that interesting! But she acted like it was as important as Emily, you couldn't believe there would be a person so interested in you, or your work in the world, you thought to yourself that you were pretty common, so why was she so interested?.

You hesitated, "i mean, i can't show you right because some of my drawings aren't finished, but when they're finished i will show you"

She then proceeded to give you one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen, leaving you absolutely awestruck.

-"It's a date!"

Huh

WAIT, WHAT?

So nevertheless, you were speechless, like, reaaally shocked. She probably meant "date" in a platonic way, but the words that came out of her mouth leaved you paralyzed, even if your brain tried to tell it was not a big deal

"Hey (y/N), are you ok? you seem kind of red" said Scorpia with a worried look.

You were going to respond with a escusse or divert the subject, when another cadet entered the door

"Force Captain Scorpia! It seems there are some boxes directed to Force Captain Catra in the entrance, have you seen the person in charge of delivering them? The Force Captain Lionas is asking for the cadet", the cadet didn't seem to saw you, and wouldn't anyways, because Emily quickly stood in front of you, with Entrapta smiling at her side.

"O-oh, yeah! The boxes! don't worry cadet!, i will find the person in charge!" said Scorpia with a enthusiastic tone of voice

It seem it was good enough for the cadet, because then he quickly went away

"Well" you sighed "that is my call, if Captain Lionas hasn't killed me before, they'll kill me now, it was a pleasure knowing you three", you were turning to leave, but Scorpia put one of her threzzers in your shoulder, and comforted you, "hey!, don't worry, i won't tell your captain that you were here with us, remember?, i will tell her that i saw you trip in the stairs, and that i brought you to infirmary!, she won't yell at you, i promise"

You smiled and thanked her, then you waved goodbye, and got out of the room

It was already night time, when you finished delivering all the boxes to the storage room

You didn't receive help, you needed to go to your base and the conductor wasn't there, and your back was hurting like the bitch

But for some weird reason. You were smiling

You made friends

You decided to sit in one of the borders of the entrance, the night sky decorating outside of the building. With a blue and white, which seem to weirdly be more bright than before. You took out your sketchbook, and your pencils, you decided that this time you would draw, and complete one of your drawings, because why not?, besides...

"she's Entrapta, one of the princesses of power"

"Yes, i do! they are fantastic! you sometimes think you have seen everything about them, but then you discover there is EVEN more! I'll never get tired of this!"

"can i see you sketchbook!?"

"it's a date!"

You found what you were looking for...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my chapter! 
> 
> What were you looking for, you ask?
> 
> Guess you'll know it the next chapter!  
> Also please, please give me feedback and constructive criticism  
> I really want to better myself at this!
> 
> Also this took more time than i imagined, lol  
> Also don't hesitate to leave a comment if you want to!


End file.
